Sister
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [shouto/fem!izu] "Kakak, rasanya aku ingin menikahimu." / Incest. alternate universe. Fem! Izuku. Untuk thornberriess. [2/2]
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Fem! Izuku. [1/2] **

**Gw tau lo demen inses. Jadi gw bikinin oq aowkwkw**

**Silakan dibaca sambil mendengar luz-sister.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Todoroki Shouto tidak suka punya seorang kakak perempuan.

Menjadi seorang perempuan itu berarti; memperhatikan tata krama, berdandan agar layak dipandang mata, berpakaian elok laksana seseorang yang menaiki kereta kencana—hiperbola, tapi biarlah.

Yang Shouto bicarakan ini adalah satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya. Perempuan. Namanya Todoroki Izuku. Dia cantik dan manis. Pipinya bulat, helai hijaunya agak keriting. Membuat Shouto jadi ingin meletakkan aksesoris pohon natal di rambutnya. Hanya itu? Tentu tidak. Shouto ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, menggaga—_ehem_.

Ini adalah rahasia negara. Sebuah cinta terlarang yang terjadi tanpa diduga. Shouto menyukai Izuku. Tidak tahu jika sebaliknya. Kalau benar, ia akan jadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Tetapi Shouto paham ia tidak boleh terburu-buru. Perempuan adalah sebuah misteri. Tindakan A belum tentu berarti A pula, bisa saja artinya adalah B, C dan seterusnya. Membaca pikiran seorang perempuan, mau tidak mau menjadikan Shouto sebagai semi-cenayang. Ia harus pintar-pintar menebak maksud dari setiap kata atau tindakan kakaknya. Pernah suatu hari terjadi seperti ini,

"Shouto! Sudah berapa kali kakak bilang, jangan tiduran di lantai!" karena hobi Shouto memang goleran di lantai sambil menonton televisi. Lebih _afdol_ katanya.

"Kalau kotor nanti kubersihkan." minimal Shouto tahu diri, dia juga sedang menikmati tontonan.

"Besok kakak tidak mau mengantarmu lagi."

" ... " Shouto ingin menolak ide itu. Memang Izuku selalu mengantarnya karena searah dengan tempat kerja. Tapi masa iya ancamannya begitu doang? Gak ada greget-gregetnya? Apa kakaknya tidak berpikir Shouto bisa jalan kaki sendiri? Omong-omong ide antar jemput itu dari Izuku, Shouto cuma aji mumpung.

"Ya sudah." Shouto lebih ingin menonton.

Esoknya Shouto sungguhan jalan kaki, lalu ketika pulang Izuku tiba-tiba minta maaf karena sudah memarahinya semalam dan membelikannya kue stroberi. Memang susah dimengerti makhluk yang disebut perempuan itu. Sampai sekarang belum ada pakar penerjemah bahasa kaum mereka. Mungkin suatu saat jurusan bahasa perempuan perlu dibuka?

Kembali ke persoalan utama.

Shouto memang tidak suka kakaknya. Bukan karena rasa benci. Justru dia sangat sayang hingga tahap edan. Yang tidak ia suka adalah, bagaimana orang-orang selalu mengerumuninya. Shouto tahu kakaknya adalah sosok gadis yang diinginkan semua orang. Lemah lembut, cantik, pintar. Paket komplit tanpa cela. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta? Butuh bukti? Lihat saja Shouto yang sampai menaruh hati padahal sudah tahu itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Kesimpulannya, Shouto ingin orang-orang tidak jelas itu menjauh dari kakaknya. Hei, kualifikasinya lebih mumpuni dari _curut-curut_ itu. Shouto juga tampan dan pintar. Dia idola semua orang di sekolahnya, sampai-sampai kota sebelah juga. Bahkan kabarnya guru-guru wanita sampai membuat fanclub. Ini zaman edan, jadi mohon dibiasakan apabila mendengar hal-hal semacam itu.

"Shouto, sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri? Ayo, masuk."

_Kalau saja masuk ke hatinya semudah itu._

Shouto bergegas masuk ke mobil bersama kakaknya. Usia mereka hanya terpaut enam tahun. Bukan masalah. Shouto bisa mengatasi ini. Masalahnya apakah Izuku juga menerima perasaannya berhubung mereka adalah keluarga? Kakak adik pula.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Kakak ada _meeting_ mendadak siang ini. Bagaimana sekolahmu, Shouto?"

Shouto sekarang sedang menimba ilmu di sekolah menengah atas. Tidak banyak juga yang bisa diceritakan. Kenalannya tidak sebanyak Izuku. Pada dasarnya Shouto tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi. Cih. Awas saja kalau dia sudah lulus. Akan ia susul kakaknya agar tidak ada lagi orang mesum yang memelototi dada besarnya.

"Shouto, lapar tidak? Mau mampir makan dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Uh, jawabanmu dingin sekali. Kau yakin tetap seperti ini? Jangan-jangan di sekolah kau tidak punya teman."

_Aku lebih yakin untuk menikahimu suatu hari nanti_, batin Shouto. Peluang kecil bukanlah halangan. Dia juga tidak butuh teman. Yang ia perlukan hanya Izuku seorang. Orang kasmaran memang edan.

"Kak Izuku, kapan kakak libur? Kakak sudah berjanji akan membuat kue ulang tahun untukku, 'kan?"

"Oh! Ya ampun, kakak lupa. Besok aku akan coba bicara dengan atasanku."

Karena inilah Shouto tidak suka Izuku bergaul dengan banyak orang. Ia ramah pada siapa pun, sampai-sampai membuat Shouto dilupakan. Shouto kesal. Ingin ia kubur semua orang, memasang tampang seram seraya berkata,

_"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"_

Izuku memang selalu tampak seperti itu. Ia begitu bersinar di mata Shouto. Yang disesalkan pemuda itu hanyalah satu, mengapa mereka satu keluarga? Kenapa mereka tidak menjadi orang lain saja? Shouto terkadang tidak terima dengan takdir ini.

"Oh iya, Shouto. Besok kakak ada dinas, baik-baik ya di rumah. Hari ini Shouto mau makan apa? Um, atau apa pun permintaan Shouto, deh!"

Sialan. Apa itu sebuah pancingan? Kakaknya menganggap ia sebagai ikan? Benarkah demikian? Shouto mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Kesempatan ini harus ia manfaatkan.

"Benar apa pun?"

Izuku mengangguk. "Um!"

* * *

"Shouto, kakak mandi dulu, ya. Tolong bersihkan ruang makan."

"Baik."

Shouto secepat kilat membersihkan ruang makan seperti yang diperintahkan. Setelah ini ia memiliki misi yang lebih penting. Ruang makan tidak terlalu kotor, tidak ada piring di cucian, semua aman.

Oke, jadi inilah acara utamanya. Shouto harus melakukannya!

Pemuda itu lari ke lantai dua. Letak kamar Izuku dan kamar mandinya ada di lantai pertama, tapi Shouto tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya, mengambil sesuatu dari laci. Sebuah teropong dan ketapel berikut amunisi, kemudian menatap ke arah seberang rumahnya. Setiap kakaknya pulang, ia tahu ada beberapa pengintip nekat. Izuku cukup populer di kompleks, tidak heran jika ada orang-orang mesum seperti mereka.

"Hari ini ada tiga orang. Keparat. Mereka tidak tahu berurusan dengan siapa."

Setelah memperkirakan jarak targetnya, Shouto segera melepas tembakan batunya. Satu mulai tumbang, tersisa dua. Shouto mengganti amunisi kerikil dengan roket bubuk cabe mini buatannya. Yosh! Tinggal satu bajingan yang belum dibereskan!

Shouto menggantinya lagi dengan sebuah benda bulat yang kecil dan berwarna hitam. Dinyalakan bagian sumbu dan segera melemparnya sambil menyeringai. Tidak lama, sebuah kepulan asap hitam nampak.

Dengan begini, misinya selesai.

"Shouto! Tolong ambilkan handuk!"

**Deg**.

Shouto jantungan di tempat. Apa tadi katanya? Mengambilkan handuk? Apa Shouto mampu bertahan di tengah cobaan Tuhan? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Shouto, kakakmu hanya lupa membawa handuk! Jadilah adik yang baik dan kau akan mendapat rezeki _nomplok_!

_Aminin, kek._

"Sebentar, kak!"

Shouto berlari untuk mengambilkan handuk. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dengan was-was. Di balik pintu ini adalah sesuatu yang haram dilihat olehnya. Shouto, jaga kewarasan! Kakakmu hanya minta bantuan!

Dengan pelan, Shouto mengetuk pintu.

"Kak, ini handuknya. Aku tinggalkan di depan pintu kamar mandi."

Usai sudah.

_**Klek**_.

"Ah, terima kasih Shouto!" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Memperlihatkan Izuku yang tak berbusana—hei, asap, pergilah! Berani-beraninya kau menghalangi vitamin mata ini!

Izuku melempar senyum terima kasih, mengambil handuk dan menutup kembali pembatas brengsek itu.

_Rezeki nomplok!_

* * *

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu. Jadi apa Shouto ada permintaan? Jangan banyak-banyak, ya. Uang kakak tidak cukup."

Shouto sama sekali tidak butuh uang. Sebentar, sebenarnya dia butuh untuk modal kencan. Belakangan persediaan uangnya menipis karena dipakai mentraktir teman-temannya ulang tahun. Kalau bukan Izuku yang memaksanya, Shouto mana mau.

"Aku cuma ingin kakak."

Jawaban Shouto memang kelewat jujur. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Cepat atau lambat mungkin saja Izuku akan menyadari perasaannya. Ia pun ingin tahu reaksi kakaknya mengenai hal ini.

"Hahaha, bicara apa kamu, Shouto? Kakak memang selalu bersamamu. Kita ini kan saudara?" balas Izuku sembari tersenyum.

" ... aku ... aku suka kakak." aku Shouto pada akhirnya. Izuku menepuk kepala adiknya.

"Aku juga suka Shouto. Soalnya Shouto satu-satunya adikku."

Astaga. Kenapa Izuku tidak peka? Atau dia memang sengaja? Shouto belum mempelajari lebih jauh. Hanya saja, kata Denki kalimat seperti itu bisa saja bermakna lain. Jadi mana yang benar? Shouto pusing. Dia tidak pandai tebak-tebakan. Dia akan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia perdukunan.

"Bukan itu, kak. Aku menyukai kakak! Aku ingin bersama kakak! Aku ingin kita bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman."

"Shouto ... tenanglah."

Akhirnya sebaris kalimat itu diucapkannya juga. "Kakak, rasanya aku ingin menikahimu."

Hening.

Izuku terlihat syok. Mungkin tidak percaya adiknya baru saja menyatakan perasaan. Tentu saja itu terjadi. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut?

Izuku berhasil tenang beberapa menit kemudian. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kau memikirkan hal seperti itu. Shouto, tidak boleh. Kita ini saudara. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan konyol itu."

Shouto tidak terima.

"Kau sebut perasaanku ini konyol?"

"Shouto, bukan begitu maksudnya—"

"Lalu bagaimana? Katakan dengan jelas! Kau menerimaku atau tidak?"

" ... maaf. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Shouto berlari menuju kamarnya. Izuku hendak menyusul tapi lengan Shouto menepisnya, seakan mengatakan untuk berhenti. Izuku terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

Jadi ... sudah berapa lama Shouto seperti itu, menaruh rasa padanya?

* * *

Shouto benci dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang kakaknya mungkin akan menatap jijik padanya. Ia memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak mengerti seperti apa yang benar. Shouto hanya ingin percaya bahwa kata hatinya tidak salah, tapi ... masih belum bisa. Ia tahu tidak bisa seperti ini tapi yang dirasakan sudah tak bisa dibendung. Ia benar-benar mencintai kakaknya. Tidak peduli mereka adalah saudara.

_Tapi sekarang apa?_

Ternyata begitu sakit ketika Shouto mendengar penolakan secara langsung. Sesaat ia merasa menjadi orang paling tidak berguna di dunia. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut, ia sendiri jenuh karena lama terjebak dalam perasaan ini.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

_Tok tok tok_

"Shouto ... kakak minta maaf jika perkataan kakak menyakitkan."

Izuku tidak membuka pintu padahal Shouto tidak menguncinya. Ia bisa menerobos masuk namun tak dilakukan. Izuku memang selalu seperti itu, bahkan disaat seperti ini Shouto masih bisa merasakan kebaikannya.

Apa ia memang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk Izuku yang sempurna dan tanpa cela?

_Seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama._

"Shouto, maafkan kakak, ya. Kakak tidak ingin kita seperti ini terus. Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi ... kita ini saudara."

Benar. Mereka saudara. Lantas kenapa? Itu hanya masalah hubungan darah. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama mereka saling menyukai.

"Mengenyampingkan itu, apa kakak juga mencintaiku? Bukan sebagai seorang adik."

Shouto putus asa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

" ... kakak tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kakak akan selalu ada untukmu, Shouto."

_[ ilusi yang selama ini diimpikan Shouto hancur begitu saja. ]_

* * *

**10 tahun kemudian**

* * *

"Todoroki-_sensei_! Aku masih belum mengerti materi ini."

Shouto membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Tunjukkan."

Tidak ada yang berubah selama sepuluh tahun. Shouto duluan yang memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Ia tidak bisa terus berharap pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas menolaknya. Terlebih di hari kelulusan, Izuku justru menunjukkan undangan pernikahan atas namanya. Shouto tidak mau hadir, persetan dengan omongan orang. Mereka belum tahu sesakit apa melihat satu-satunya orang yang dicintai justru memilih yang lain. Shouto tidak mau melihat mereka berbahagia barang sedetik.

"Todoroki-_sensei_, terima kasih!"

Selepas memberi penjelasan singkat, siswa itu kembali lagi. Hari ini udaranya dingin sekali. Ia harap bisa pulang lebih cepat.

"Todoroki-_san_, aku dengar hari ini ada orang baru! Dia akan menggantikan Momo-_sensei_." tiba-tiba saja Eijiro, salah satu rekannya sesama guru memberi informasi tidak penting. Shouto hanya melirik malas. Mau siapa pun itu, ia juga tidak peduli.

"Kudengar dia cantik sekali! Dan kau tahu? Rumornya dia hampir saja menikah, tapi kemudian batal! Kira-kira kenapa ya orang cantik selalu punya banyak masalah?" Eijiro justru bergumam sendiri. "Kalau cantiknya setara Yamato Nadeshiko, aku mau menikahinya! Ah, tapi mana mungkin sih, ya."

"Aku juga dengar kabar itu." Kyouka, turut menimpali. "Dia baru memulai jadi guru, kita jangan terlalu keras padanya."

"Kudengar dia berada di bidang lain sebelum ini, _'kan_? Aku sedikit khawatir dengan kehidupannya."

Shouto tidak mau tahu. Mereka selalu saja begitu, seperti dulu saat Momo dipindahkan kemari. Tapi wanita itu pergi, memutuskan kehidupan barunya di tempat lain dengan seseorang.

**Klek**.

"M-maaf, aku terlambat. Ini sudah siang, um—"

Shouto mencari asal suara. Pulpen yang ia pegang terjatuh ke bawah begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Rambut hijau pendek ikal ditangkap oleh matanya.

Pihak yang baru datang buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, saya terlambat! Di-di mana kantor kepala sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Todoroki, antar guru barunya. Kau kosong setelah ini, _'kan_? Aku masih mengajar." Eijiro terbahak.

"Aku juga. Ajak dia keliling sekalian, Todoroki." Kyouka menimpali.

" ... ah, baiklah."

Bagaimana Shouto menyikapi ini? Di luar dugaan sekali. Kenapa orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui justru muncul di hadapannya sekarang? Tapi mengapa orang itu tidak terlihat terkejut?

"Maaf merepotkan Anda, um ... "

"Todoroki Shouto. Panggil saja Shouto."

"Curang kau, Todoroki! Aku bahkan tidak kau izinkan memanggilmu begitu! Dia milikku!" Eijiro protes. Shouto cuma melirik sambil memberi tatapan merendahkan. Eijiro sakit hati. Kyouka cuma bisa membantu memberi pukpuk gratis kepada Eijiro.

"Tenang, aku akan mencintaimu jika seluruh dunia menolakmu, Kirishima."

"Jirou jelek!"

"Maaf, akan segara saya antar. Mari ikut saya ... umm ... " lama-lama Shouto risih juga melihat mereka. Bisanya memalukan dirinya saja.

"Ah, namaku Izuku! Midoriya Izuku! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

* * *

Perjalanan mereka terasa begitu sepi. Shouto tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Apa Izuku mengenalinya? Seharusnya sudah pasti. Mereka adalah saudara. Tapi kenapa Izuku terlihat amat tenang dan tidak gelisah sedikit pun?

"Maaf, kenapa Anda terus menatap saya? Um, Shouto-_san_?" tanyanya.

Shouto memalingkan wajah. Tentu saja karena itu Izuku. Mana mungkin Shouto melupakannya begitu saja? Ia mencintainya dan sempat mengutarakan perasaannya meski ditolak pada akhirnya. Tapi ... Shouto sama sekali tidak menyesal menuruti kata hatinya.

"Tidak apa, Anda terlihat asing di bidang ini. Jika butuh sesuatu, hubungi saya."

Izuku melempar senyum. "Anda baik sekali. Memang saya belum berpengalaman di bidang ini, tapi saya akan melakukan yang terbaik!"

Bahkansetelah sepuluh tahun, Izuku tidak kelihatan berbeda. Ia masih tetap terlihat cantik. Kecuali potongan pendek rambutnya itu. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ingatan Shouto dahulu. Dadanya juga, makin berisi.

_Astaghfirullah_. Shouto ngelap muka.

* * *

"Anda tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Shouto.

"Ah iya. Shouto-_san_?"

"Cukup dekat juga. Mau makan malam bersama sekalian kapan-kapan?" tawar Shouto. Ia merasa ada yang aneh sejak tadi bertanya. Izuku tidak terlihat mengenalinya ... ataukah ini hanya asumsinya saja? Tapi kakak dalam ingatannya tidak seperti ini. Izuku bahkan selalu cemas setiap bertemu dengannya dan melontarkan pertanyaan tidak penting.

Apa Izuku memang berubah sejauh itu? Atau ia hanya pura-pura untuk memancingnya?

_Di masa apa pun, pada akhirnya Shouto tetaplah ikan_.

"Kita sudah sampai. Akan kutunggu."

"Eh? Nanti merepotkan Shouto-_san_."

"Bukan apa-apa, bergegaslah."

"Oh, hampir saja lupa. Terima kasih, Shouto-_san_!"

Shouto memikirkannya lagi. Izuku bilang namanya sekarang adalah Midoriya Izuku. Apa dia menikah dengan laki-laki lain bermarga Midoriya? Seingatnya calon kakaknya dulu bukan dari marga tersebut.

Ah, yang mana pun hanya membuat kepalanya jadi sakit.

"M-maaf, Shouto-_san_, saya berhenti di sini."

Sepulang dari sekolah, Shouto menawarkan diri mengantar. Ia ingin tahu di mana Izuku sekarang tinggal. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari tempat tinggal mereka dahulu. Di sampingnya ada sebuah toko kecil. Mungkin keluarga ini punya bisnis berdagang.

"Ah, Izuku. Selamat datang kembali." seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa mereka yang turun. Izuku membungkuk diikuti Shouto. Ia juga perlu informasi lebih lanjut. Kenapa Izuku bisa ada di sini? Lalu siapa wanita tua itu?

"Ah, kau teman Izuku? Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya."

"Bukan apa-apa." balas Shouto.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Shouto-_san_." Izuku kemudian mengubah gestur tangan. "Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Saya ada urusan lain setelah ini." Shouto harus mengambil seribu langkah mundur ke belakang sebelum melakukan pergerakan. Dia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu ngarep.

"Saya pasti membuat Shouto-_san_ repot, maafkan saya."

Sial. Kenapa kakaknya masih begitu baik? Bukankah harusnya ia membenci Shouto setelah semua yang dia lakukan dahulu?

"Um, tapi bisakah aku bertanya satu hal?" Shouto menoleh ke arahnya setelah wanita tua itu pergi entah ke mana.

"Boleh saja."

"Sejak kapan Anda tinggal di sini? Sejak Anda kecil?"

"Iya, bibi bilang begitu."

"Bibi?" raut Shouto menunjukkan keheranan. Mereka hanya berdua karena memang benar Ayah-Ibu mereka sudah tidak ada. Tapi Shouto tidak tahu mereka ternyata punya bibi.

"Wanita tadi. Dia adalah bibiku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, jadi aku diasuh olehnya. Ah, memalukan, ya?" Izuku menggaruk pipinya. Oh, Shouto gemas. Rasanya ingin ia lahap pipi Izuku sekarang juga.

Tunggu. Kalau Izuku yang sekarang tidak mengenalinya, ini artinya Shouto bisa berperan sebagai orang lain. Ia bisa pdkt, ia juga dapat menembak Izuku kemudian mereka berpacaran dan menikah tanpa kendala.

_Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ini?_

Mana mau Shouto ambil pusing. Yang jelas ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Shouto tersenyum dan meraih tangan Izuku.

"Midoriya-_san_, saya tertarik pada Anda."

* * *

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku tidak suka punya adik laki-laki.

Banyak sekali penyebabnya, tapi yang paling membuatnya sebal adalah bagaimana Shouto selalu diperhatikan semua orang. Dia terlahir dengan rupawan serta kepintaran yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Ketika Shouto datang ke dunia ini, semua orang telah berdecak kagum, seisi rumah sakit heboh karenanya. Wajahnya bulat dan warna mata serta rambutnya amat indah. Ia tidak berhenti dibicarakan selama beberapa minggu.

Izuku mulai tersisih. Kedua orang tuanya juga lebih memperhatikan Shouto—nama adiknya, yang masih bayi. Ia kemudian berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari segala sisi, semua hanya demi melampauinya.

Memang benar Shouto tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang baik. Ia selalu menurut, dan itu membuat Izuku makin kesal. Izuku terus memendam amarahnya selama bertahun-tahun hingga kedua orang mereka tiada karena kecelakaan. Ia melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adik laki-lakinya. Izuku bukan orang kurang ajar yang akan melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja meski ia membenci Shouto hingga ke ubun-ubun. Adiknya tetap harus ia tanggung sampai menikah.

Gadis itu selalu bersandiwara di depan adiknya, bersikap manis agar tidak mendapat curiga. Seiring waktu ia menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya membenci adiknya sendiri. Izuku semakin sering pergi ke luar, berusaha memantaskan diri demi pujian sesaat. Ia masih tidak boleh kalah, begitulah pikirnya.

Karena terlalu lama merasakan hal seperti itu, Izuku cukup terkejut ketika menerima konfesi dari adiknya sendiri. Shouto bahkan tidak membencinya. Izuku mendadak dilanda kebimbangan. Apa maksudnya semua yang ia lakukan untuk dendamnya adalah sia-sia?

Ia merasakan debaran kencang. Untuk sesaat sekeliling mereka terlihat berbunga. Begitu pula dengan tatapan Shouto yang begitu teduh. Izuku tahu adiknya memang tampan, tapi tak ia sangka akan setampan ini jika benar-benar diperhatikan.

Izuku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, sudah jelas ia tak bisa menerima pernyataan Shouto. Terlebih mereka adalah saudara kandung. Hidupnya bukanlah macam drama televisi yang tiba-tiba sesumbar fakta tidak masuk akal seperti mereka ternyata bukanlah sedarah.

_Lagipula, apa yang Izuku harapkan? _

Ia tetaplah harus rasional meski tiba-tiba mendapat getaran aneh di dadanya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sedikit mengejutkan bahwa orang yang kau benci tidak merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin?

Undangan pernikahan ia berikan di hari kelulusan sang adik. Shouto jelas tidak senang. Beberapa hari kemudian ia melarikan diri. Izuku kalang kabut mencari.

"Sudah, lupakan saja adikmu." kata calonnya waktu itu. "Bukankah dia menentang kita?"

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menghajar pria seperti itu. Dengan lantang ia meneriakkan ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

"Kau adalah yang terburuk!"

Selama dua tahun mencari, Izuku tidak kunjung mendapat informasi. Semua harta benda telah habis ia gunakan. Teman-temannya khawatir karena Izuku terlihat tidak sehat setiap bekerja.

Tapi Izuku tidak mau menyerah. Absennya Shouto dari kehidupannya justru terasa menyakitkan. Dia tidak bisa hidup sendirian seperti ini. Izuku merindukan adiknya, seburuk apapun dirinya. Apa karena mereka saudara?

Hari-hari tanpa adiknya begitu membosankan. Izuku akan makan sendirian, tidak ada orang yang menemaninya lagi di rumah. Ia teringat Shouto yang suka menonton televisi sambil goleran, rasanya bayang-bayang itu masih belum hilang. Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, hanya Shouto lah satu-satunya yang dimiliki di hidupnya. Apakah ia telah menjadi kakak yang buruk? Tapi satu hal yang pasti,

_Hidup sendirian sangat tidak mengenakkan._

Pencariannya masih berlangsung hingga tahun ke-empat. Izuku benar-benar putus asa dan tidak sempat melihat jalan ketika menyeberang. Sebuah motor menabraknya, dan pandangannya hilang seketika.

"Oh, astaga!"

Izuku dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Darahnya keluar begitu banyak, petugas medis langsung membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat untuk ditangani. Kesadarannya hampir hilang dan tidak bisa diajak bicara sama sekali.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, kondisi Izuku mulai stabil walau masih tak sadarkan diri. Pihak yang tak sengaja menabrak melihatnya dari kaca, apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

Butuh waktu seminggu hingga Izuku terbangun. Luka-lukanya agak parah, mungkin itu penyebabnya. Ketika sadar, ia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang bertanggung jawab tak sengaja membuka dompetnya kemarin saat suster mengganti pakaiannya, menemukan kartu nama bertuliskan Izuku, tidak ada informasi lain di dalamnya. Ia juga tidak tahu darimana asal gadis itu, jadi hanya perlu mengarang cerita sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab. Terlebih, ia ingin sekali punya keluarga.

"Aku Midoriya Inko, bibimu."

* * *

**Sister**  
**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**  
**Story © Panda Dayo**  
**Alternate Universe. Fem! Izuku.**  
**[2/2]**

* * *

Wajah Izuku memerah luar biasa. Dengan cepat ia melepas diri sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

"A-apa yang Anda lakukan, Todoroki-_san_?"

Shouto mengulanginya lagi. "Saya tertarik pada Anda, Midoriya-_san_. Saya ingin menikahi Anda." sejak lama, sebenarnya. Tapi Shouto akan menyimpannya sementara waktu.

"T-ta-tapi kita baru bertemu! Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada seseorang yang baru saja kau temui!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Shouto melangkah maju. Membuat Izuku makin cemas. Ada apa sih dengan orang itu? Sudah rambutnya belang, kelakuannya juga patut dipertanyakan. Tampan, sih—tapi kurang ajar.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Midoriya-_san_."

Tidak akan Shouto biarkan sepuluh tahunnya sia-sia. Dia harus mendapatkan Izuku meski harus menutupi kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Shouto tidak mau lagi lari seperti waktu itu. Dia yang sekarang bukanlah seorang pengecut.

"T-Todoroki-_san_, Anda terlalu dekat!"

Pertama, Shouto harus membuat Izuku kebingungan. Dengan sengaja ia justru mendekatkan diri dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Saya harap menerima jawaban secepatnya, Midoriya-_san_."

_Blush_.

* * *

Izuku dirundung pilu.

"Midoriya-_san_, sudah berapa kali saya katakan, begini cara memasukkan nilai yang benar."

Ugh. Si Shouto sialan itu. Pakai cari-cari kesempatan mengajarinya. Tubuhnya didekatkan dengan sengaja. Kenapa bukan Kyouka saja yang membantunya? Kenapa harus si belang ini?

"Saya sudah mengerti, Todoroki-_san_."

"Baguslah. Jangan diulangi lagi."

Kepala Izuku ditepuk. Wanita itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing. Apa ini? Perasaannya saja, 'kah?

Sejak bertemu Shouto seminggu lalu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan soal rambut belangnya, hanya saja ia berpikir bahwa Shouto bukanlah orang asing. Argh! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?! Dia itu cuma tukang modus!

"Midoriya-_san_, Anda ikut ke pesta akhir tahun, tidak?"

Tiba-tiba Eijiro menghampiri. Laki-laki itu sangat baik padanya. Meski terpaksa menjaga jarak karena sepertinya di sini Shouto lebih berkuasa.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harus bertanya pada bibi Inko." —sip, alasan yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu biar aku bantu minta izin padanya." balas Shouto sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Izuku sungguh ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu. Siapa tahu napasnya turut sirna.

"Kalian sedekat itu?!"

Bikin malu saja. Bahkan sekarang seisi kantor sudah tahu bahwa Shouto naksir dirinya. Karena lelaki itu begitu terang-terangan menyatakan cinta. Memangnya karena apalagi? Kadang Izuku juga disoraki siswa-siswi ketika berjalan berdua dengan Shouto di lorong—demi Tuhan, kadang kala itu hanya kebetulan berpapasan!

Tunggu. Itu belum seberapa dibandingkan kemarin. Shouto mendadak muncul saat ia sedang _homeroom_, membawakan sebuket bunga kemudian pergi begitu saja. Izuku pusing, hari-harinya di sini sepertinya tidak akan lama.

Ia ingin cepat mengajukan pindah—niatnya begitu. Tapi tak bisa semudah itu untuk pergi. Ia kemari karena menggantikan guru lain. Kalau dia ingin keluar, ia juga harus mencari penggantinya. Izuku ogah. Malas. Tadinya ia pikir akan baik-baik saja di sini—ternyata tidak.

"Sudah hampir waktunya mengajar. Saya pergi dulu." bisa-bisa Izuku gila jika terlalu lama di sini. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Shouto menyeringai. Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Apa yang dia rencanakan kali ini?

* * *

Izuku _sweatdrop_.

Kalau saja sikap tidak tahu malu itu mendapat penghargaan, mungkin Shouto lah pemenangnya. Hari ini dia sengaja mencegatnya di gerbang. Bersandar pada pondasi semen sambil menyilangkan tangan. Idih.

"Anda mau ke mana, Midoriya-_san_?" Shouto kedip-kedip tampan.

Izuku menyipitkan mata. "Kau yakin itu kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Lelaki heterokrom tertawa. "Anda pintar sekali melawak."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Menyingkir dari hadapan—"

Belum sempat Izuku selesai berbicara, Shouto menarik lengannya menuju ke sebuah kendaraan beroda empat. Oh, sial. Itu mobil milik si belang.

_Penculikan! Ini penculikan! _

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Mana mungkin aku melepasmu setelah semuanya." kurang ajar. Dia bahkan punya nyali membalas. Izuku sungguhan kesal kali ini.

"—hwaaah!"

Izuku dimasukkan ke dalam mobil sekejap mata. Shouto duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil kemudi. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" protes Izuku.

"Midoriya-_san_, jangan khawatir."

"Kau yang mengkhawatirkan!"

* * *

Izuku dibawa ke sebuah taman bermain. Gadis itu mengernyit. Kenapa ke sini?

Shouto menyadari gelagat aneh itu, ia meraih pinggang Izuku agar mendekat padanya. "Kencan pertama kita."

"Hah?!" Izuku berteriak. "Lepaskan aku, Todoroki-_san_!"

"Todoroki?" sungguh kesal Shouto dipanggil demikian. Mengingatkan saja bahwa mereka ini bersaudara. "Sudah saya katakan, panggil saya Shouto."

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini. Aku pergi."

_Tep._

Izuku tertahan. Shouto menatapnya ketakutan. Perempuan itu tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Izuku mengernyit. Lagi? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Ia tidak paham.

"Ada apa denganmu? Menggodaku di tempat kerja, menculikku ke sini ... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Anda percaya padaku, Midoriya-_san_?"

Melihat betapa serius sepasang mata lelaki itu akhirnya membuat Izuku luluh juga. Shouto benar, dia harus memberi kesempatan untuk melihat kesungguhannya. Dalam hal ini, Izuku harus memberi keadilan baginya.

"Tapi jika saya menolak, Anda harus menjauh."

Shouto terdiam. Izuku merasakan tangannya sedikit gemetar di lengan. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Shouto darinya?

"Todoroki-_san_?"

" ... "

"Todoroki-_san_?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku ... aku tidak yakin bisa menjauh darimu, bahkan jika kau menolakku." katanya jujur. Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Izuku melepas genggaman Shouto. "Kenapa Anda bertindak sejauh ini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ... mencintaimu."

Perempuan berambut hijau berpikir sejenak. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, coba buat aku terkesan padamu."

* * *

Izuku pulang agak malam diantar Shouto. Mereka lupa waktu selama bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Pun, keduanya sempat makan bersama, meski hanya okonomiyaki. Shouto tidak bercerita banyak tentang dirinya, ia hanya bertanya soal Izuku, Izuku dan ... Izuku.

Shouto mengerem, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Izuku. Tapi sebelum turun, Shouto bertanya sesuatu. "Midoriya-_san_, um. Bolehkah mulai sekarang saya memanggil Anda dengan Izuku saja?"

Izuku tidak menduga bahwa sekarang dadanya jadi berdebar. Itu hanya hal kecil dan sederhana. Tapi ... kenapa rasanya begitu hangat?

"Bo-boleh saja." jawabnya sedikit gugup. Selama ini tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang tertarik dengannya. Mungkin karena ia diperhatikan oleh Shouto, membuatnya jadi tidak tahu harus apa.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

"Todoroki-_san_ juga ... hati-hati, ya. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, tapi kalau malam jalanan sangat gelap."

Shouto tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Seisi kantor heboh keesokan harinya. Bukan Shouto yang mengumbar, tapi Izuku ditanyai Kyouka ketika tiba. Ia khawatir melihat Izuku diseret Shouto kemarin dan tidak sempat menolong. Izuku pun menceritakan semuanya. Menurutnya, tidak ada gunanya juga ditutupi.

"Seriusan?! Kau dan si belang itu?!"

"U-um ... kami belum pacaran. Hanya saja, kupikir memberikan kesempatan pada Todoroki-_san_ ... bukan masalah."

"Jadi ini semacam ujian jadi pacarmu, begitu?!"

"Aku tidak percaya Todoroki mau disuruh begitu saja." Imbuh Eijiro.

Kyouka memegang dagu. "Pelayan zaman sekarang harus memenuhi kriteria tampan?"

"Hush!"

Astaga. Mereka ini semakin membuat pipinya panas saja!

Shouto datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa tumpukan buku baru semester ini di mejanya. Ia langsung duduk dan memeriksa bahan ajarnya.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi rajin begitu?" Eijiro _suudzon_.

"Sepertinya kiamat makin dekat, Kirishima." timpal Kyouka. "Oh ya, Midoriya-_san_ datang kan ke pesta akhir tahun?"

"E-eh, iya. Bibi Inko sudah memberiku izin. Kupikir aku bisa datang."

Berada di tempat ini sebenarya menyenangkan. Ia bertemu dengan rekan-rekan yang selalu membantunya. Izuku juga ingin membuat kenangan bersama mereka—jangan hitung Shouto, tolong.

"Oke! Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember, ya! Apa Midoriya-_san_ punya alergi? Nanti biar aku sesuaikan saat memesan makanannya." Kyouka bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku bisa makan apa saja." Sebenarnya, Izuku alergi telur. Pagi ini reaksinya muncul setelah makan semalam bersama Shouto. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak kalau sampai harus merepotkan orang hanya karena makanan.

"Dia tidak bisa makan telur." Tiba-tiba saja Shouto berkomentar. "Coret menu itu dari sajiannya."

Izuku melotot. Darimana Shouto tahu dia alergi telur? Izuku yakin tidak pernah bilang siapa-siapa. Hanya Bibi Inko yang tahu soal ini. Lalu bagaimana Shouto bisa ... ?

"Oh, begitu. Kalian cepat sekali perkembangannya, ya." Kyouka melirik pada Izuku di dekatnya. Sementara Izuku masih kebingungan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tahu aku alergi telur?"

"Tanganmu. Kemarin malam kita makan telur, tapi pagi ini ada garis panjang kemerahan di sana. Sudah pasti alergi."

Shouto mengantar Izuku pulang sekalian hendak meminta izin untuk pergi bersama ke pesta akhir tahun. Acara yang merepotkan, tapi kalau Izuku memutuskan ke sana maka Shouto juga akan pergi. Dia tidak butuh alasan lain.

Izuku mengangguk. Perkataannya masuk akal juga. Meski tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Shouto bisa menyadarinya. Hebat sekali.

"Pesta akhir tahun itu seperti apa?"

"Hanya makan-makan dan menari. Biasa saja."

"Todoroki-_san_ tidak terdengar senang."

"Yah, aku bukannya tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini. Hanya saja, kadang aku merasa tak bisa begitu berbaur dengan orang lain." akunya. Izuku agak tidak percaya orang setampan Shouto mengalami hal demikian. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berbohong.

"M-maaf sudah bertanya seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Bibi Inko menyambut senang ajakan Shouto pada Izuku begitu mereka sampai di sana. Shouto mengucapkan terima kasih. Izuku hanya bisa garuk kepala saking gugupnya. Walau ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

* * *

Pesta akhir tahun diadakan di sebuah gedung. Pemilik yayasan mengadakannya secara rutin setiap tahun untuk para guru di sekolah milik mereka sebagai bentuk apresiasi.

"Ayo, Izuku."

"T-Todoroki-_san_, aku malu."

Izuku tidak habis pikir kenapa Shouto sampai bersusah mencarikan pakaian untuknya. Ia hanya bilang tidak punya dan Shouto kemarin menyeretnya ke butik untuk membelikannya satu. Harganya mahal sekali dan ... roknya terlalu pendek. Agak sedikit tidak enak, tapi Shouto bilang tidak apa-apa.

"Apa ini warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok, Todoroki-_san_?"

"Kupikir itu cocok untukmu."

Apa yang dikenakan Izuku sekarang adalah _dress_ berwarna merah dengan rok di atas lutut. Kakinya juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang sewarna dengan pakaiannya. Selain itu ia dibawa ke salon. Semua disponsori oleh Shouto. Izuku berjanji akan mengganti uangnya suatu saat nanti.

"T-Todoroki-_san_, jangan cepat-cepat."

Kakaknya selalu terlihat manis, bahkan ketika tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena sepatu hak tingginya. Shouto meraih tangannya, memegang erat. Ia menunggu Izuku dengan sabar hingga mereka masuk ke dalam gedung.

Di dalam ramai sekali. Selain para guru, orang-orang yayasan juga ikut hadir memeriahkan. Yah, terserah yang punya uang saja. Makanan disajikan secara prasmanan, orang-orang bisa mengambil apa yang mereka mau.

"Izuku mau makan apa?"

"Ah, aku minum saja."

"Jus apel?"

"E-eh, iya."

Shouto pergi mengambil minuman, sementara Izuku kembali memikirkannya. Sepertinya ini bukan kebetulan. Shouto dengan tepat menyebutkan minuman kesukaannya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum ini? Jadi ... apakah Shouto adalah seseorang yang tahu siapa dia sebelumnya?

Kepalanya terasa sakit, Izuku memilih duduk sebentar. Tak berapa lama, Kyouka menghampirinya.

"Midoriya-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya. Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin karena belum minum. T-tapi Todoroki-__san__ sedang mengambilkannya untukku."

"Kalau tidak enak badan, jangan memaksa. Maaf, ya." Kyouka merasa menyesal kala teringat menanyai Izuku waktu itu soal kedatangannya di pesta akhir tahun.

"Ah, aku sungguh tidak apa."

"Ada apa?" Shouto baru kembali dengan dua gelas di tangannya.

"Bikin kaget saja. Midoriya-_san_ katanya pusing."

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja, Izuku?" Shouto bertanya. Izuku melempar senyum,

"Iya."

Shouto tahu persis senyuman itu. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahu, tapi Shouto lebih lama mengenalnya dari siapapun. Walau demikian, ia tak melakukan apa-apa. Berpura-pura dan turut memainkan perannya. Kakaknya itu orangnya keras kepala, percuma saja.

"Minum dulu."

"Um."

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Tahun ini aku pembawa acaranya." Kyouka pamit dari sana. Shouto duduk di sebelah Izuku dan memberikan gelasnya. Perasaan bersalah mendadak menghampiri. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Menutupi kebenaran hanya demi perasaannya sendiri. Memangnya ... Izuku akan bahagia dengan cara seperti itu?

Shouto meminum miliknya untuk menenangkan diri. Ia harus tenang. Kesempatan langka tidak boleh dia sia-siakan. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar bisa memiliki Izuku.

_Apakah dia ini adalah manusia yang licik dan jahat?_

Beberapa saat, terdengar pengumuman untuk mencari pasangan menari. Shouto menggelengkan kepalanya, semua baru saja dimulai. Ia menoleh, melihat Izuku sudah menghabiskan jusnya. Kakaknya cantik sekali dilihat darimanapun.

"Mau menari bersama, Izuku?"

* * *

Shouto dan Izuku menjadi pusat perhatian setelah pasangan Sero-Hagakure menari. Izuku agak ragu karena ia bilang tak pernah belajar. Shouto meyakinkannya bahwa tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya, Izuku menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dan mempercayainya.

Musik dimainkan dan keduanya mulai bergerak. Kaki bergantian maju ke depan, mengikuti irama saat mundur, juga berputar di saat yang tepat. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Izuku, mendekap dan begitu hangat. Izuku hanya mengikuti Shouto, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia merasa dadanya berdebar-debar.

_Shouto tampan sekali._

Ada beberapa kesalahan yang dilakukan Izuku, tapi Shouto terlihat tidak peduli. Raga mereka kian berdempetan. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kedua pipi Izuku rasanya sudah memanas. Alunan musik sedikit berubah tempo, Shouto membawanya pada gerakan yang lebih intim. Lelaki itu berbisik padanya di tengah-tengah acara menari.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu pergi setelah ini?"

* * *

Sepulang dari acara pesta, Shouto dan Izuku tidak langsung pulang. Mereka ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat. Shouto tidak bilang mau ke mana, tapi tatapannya begitu serius. Setelah dua jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di sebuah area pemakaman.

Izuku mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti Shouto yang sudah turun. Ia pergi ke deretan tengah, menunjukkan dua batu nisan pada Izuku.

"Izuku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan. Kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada."

Izuku terbeliak. Ia menutup mulut kala mendengarnya.

"Mereka adalah orang tuaku ... dan orang tuamu. Izuku—ah, maaf. Kak Izuku, sebenarnya kita ini bersaudara. Maaf tidak mengatakannya lebih awal."

"Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Izuku semakin terkejut dengan pernyataan Shouto barusan. Saudara? Dia pasti mengada-ada. Nama marga mereka saja berbeda.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya padaku, tapi ... aku selalu menyimpan ini." Shouto membuka dompetnya, menunjukkan satu lembar foto. Sepertinya satu keluarga. Di dalam potret itu, ada dirinya dan Shouto yang masih kanak-kanak.

"Kenapa, Todoroki-_san_?"

Shouto mendongak, menatap langit. "Aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut lagi."

"Jadi kau mau bilang bibi Inko berbohong padaku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya? Lalu buat keputusanmu."

Angin malam terasa sangat menusuk tulang. Membuat Izuku agak gemetaran ketika mendengar pernyataan barusan. Apakah Shouto bercanda? Tapi wajahnya serius sekali. Izuku juga bisa melihat Shouto berdoa di depan dua batu nisan itu. Tertulis nama Todoroki di sana.

_Dia tidak bohong._

* * *

Mereka pulang dini hari dengan suasana hati yang tidak enak. Izuku masih syok dan terus memegangi kepalanya. Sementara Shouto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, fokus menyetir untuk mengantar Izuku pulang.

Bibi Inko menyambut mereka dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Izuku tidak sanggup menatap Shouto lagi, ia langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Izuku, beri salam dulu! Ah, maaf nak Todoroki."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Aku permisi dulu."

* * *

Usai liburan tahun baru, Shouto tidak masuk. Katanya sakit, ada surat dokter yang datang pagi ini. Izuku masih memikirkan perkataannya. Ia tidak mau percaya, tapi foto itu seperti meruntuhkan semuanya begitu saja. Di foto itu juga tertera tanggal pemotretan, sekitar dua puluh tahun lalu. Kamera zaman dulu memang seperti itu, Bibi Inko juga punya satu.

_Kenapa Izuku harus mengetahuinya di saat ia mulai tertarik pads Shouto?_

Semua ingatannya kembali pagi ini. Buruk sekali. Bibi Inko tidak tahu, Izuku masih bersikap biasa di depannya. Tapi hatinya berkecamuk hebat. Apa karena Shouto mengajaknya ke makam waktu itu hingga memicu kembali memorinya?

"Midoriya-_san_, apa kepalamu masih pusing setelah liburan akhir tahun?" Kyouka agak cemas melihat kondisi rekannya yang seperti tidak punya harapan begitu.

"Ah, Jirou-_san_ tahu alamat rumah Todoroki-_san_, tidak? Saya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya soal akumulasi nilai."

Izuku bisa saja bertanya padanya, tapi Kyouka paham. Ada sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka, mungkin kali ini ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Ia pun segera menuliskan alamat rumah Shouto.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi semoga semua baik-baik saja."

* * *

Rumah Shouto sedikit jauh. Butuh satu jam setengah perjalanan. Izuku diam-diam kagum mengenai bagaimana ia selalu tepat waktu saat bekerja, bahkan sempat mengantarnya pulang. Ia pergi dengan kereta, membawa buah-buahan untuk diberi.

Kediaman Shouto tidak besar. Sebuah rumah sederhana terpantul di matanya. Mobilnya masih terparkir di halaman depan, berarti ia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Izuku memberanikan diri menekan bel.

Pintu terbuka, pemilik rumah terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan itu.

"Todoroki-_san_, kita harus bicara."

Shouto agak ragu, tapi Izuku menerobos masuk begitu saja. Si lelaki tidak habis pikir darimana Izuku mendapat keberanian seperti itu. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, Izuku meletakkan parsel buah-buahannya di meja lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ingatanku kembali pagi ini. Sama sekali tidak bagus. Maaf jika aku selama ini merepotkanmu."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kakak tidak salah apa-apa."

Izuku terkekeh. "Aneh sekali mendengarmu memanggilku kakak."

Shouto menatap sendu. "Aku memang aneh. Jangan mendekat."

"Shouto," Izuku memanggilnya. "Kenapa pura-pura sakit?"

Shouto membuang muka. "Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas menemuimu."

Izuku tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan adiknya. "Bukankah kita ini keluarga?"

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Kau tahu, perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah."

Itu benar. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Shouto pergi dari hidupnya. Izuku selalu mencari dan tak kunjung menemukan. Takdir kebetulan membawanya bersama Bibi Inko, mempertemukannya kembali bersama Shouto setelah sekian lama.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, aku mencarimu sampai hampir gila." Izuku mulai menangis. "Jangan pergi lagi, Shouto."

"Untuk apa? Melihatmu berbahagia dengan orang lain? Aku tidak sudi."

"Kami batal menikah karena aku lebih memilih mencarimu."

Shouto terhenyak. Tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia kira mereka dulu sempat mengucapkan janji suci bersama. Bukankah undangan telah dibuat, bahkan disodorkan tepat ke hadapannya?

"Kenapa, Kak Izuku?"

"Saat kau pergi, aku baru menyadarinya." jeda. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi kumohon."

Izuku bersimpuh di depannya, Shouto berusaha mencegah meski sia-sia. Kakaknya menangis kencang sambil mengucap maaf karena telah menjadi orang yang buruk. Shouto tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuh saudara satu-satunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk meminta maaf padamu. Maaf, Shouto. Maaf."

"Kak Izuku, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Seharusnya aku yang menyampaikan maaf."

Shouto memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Izuku yang masih sesenggukan. Tangisannya mulai hilang perlahan-lahan. Shouto tidak bisa melihat Izuku bersedih seperti itu.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Kak Izuku."

* * *

Kalau biasanya Izuku kesal kala Shouto menggodanya di tempat kerja, kini tidak lagi. Ia menerima semua yang diberikan Shouto, lalu melempar senyum manisnya. Rekan-rekan di tempat kerja sampai terheran-heran. Ke mana perginya Izuku yang galak itu?

Mereka pun sekarang makin sering bersama. Shouto selalu mengantarnya pulang seperti yang telah lalu, ditambah makan siang bersama di kantin hingga menjadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa. Dan Izuku sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Shouto padanya. Kyouka yang penasaran mengenai mereka memutuskan bertanya pada Izuku. Tapi Izuku tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil membawa buku.

Saat itulah Kyouka melihat sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya.

* * *

**-tamat-**

* * *

A/N : gw kurang tahu soal amnesia tapi setahu gw waktu kritis begitu harus ttep diajak ngomong biar memorinya ga ilang. Ada temen adek gw yg penyebab amnesianya begini soalnya.

* * *

Balasan review

**aine kuraine**

Iya aku pun baru kali ini nulis tema beginian awqwqwq jadi maloe sendiri /heh. Udah apdet ya dan dijelasin kenapa h3h3 terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak

**hanazawa kay **

Ga jg sih wkwkwkw makasih jejaknya ya

**Mimik Cucu**

Sebentar kenapa aq kenal tipe tulisan ini apakah aq mengenalmu /suujon. Gaada lemon, melanggar guidelines *sok bijak. Tapi mereka tetep bersatu kok moga suka, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca

siluman panda


End file.
